


The Wild Adventures of Ki-tae and Lucy

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Female wetting, Harness, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Oral, Pet Play, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Two shy lovers have an unforgettable date and things only get more exciting with time.





	1. Unforgettable Date

I stared at the car mirror often, consistently fixing my makeup. Ki-tae glanced over to me before looking at at the road with a slight smile. 

“You look fine,” he said, grabbing my hand. I looked down at his tan hand, studying the callouses and muscles of it, and the softness of his sleeve caught my attention. I’d been sneaking glances at him and the suit he was wearing the whole car ride. He was a charming boy, with short black hair, kind eyes, soft skin and a nice jaw structure, and he looked absolutely stunning in a suit. It showed off his shoulders and some other features well. 

He wouldn’t admit it right off the bat, but what I was wearing was really nice as well. I had on a short, cute, light-pink dress, which showed off my smooth legs and cute hips. He ran his fingers over my pearly pink nail polish and smooth hands, and gave a faint smile now and again to me. 

“We’re almost there,” he said, reassuringly and I nodded and smiled.

“Sorry I haven’t said much, perhaps I’m just a bit nervous…” I responded to him shyly. Any other day I’d be very chatty and enjoy giving him a hard time here and there, but something about his efforts and his appearance had me feeling seduced and silenced in shyness. Especially how he held my hand. I felt a bit of control from him - which was usually what I would give off. His grip was somewhat tense and I deep down enjoyed every shift of his fingers against my skin.

We pulled into the parking lot and unbuckled. His legs shifted a bit before he turned and looked at me. He gave a light grin and moved his hand to the side of my face, gently holding his fingertips under my jaw. He gave a slight glance to my lips before looking up at my eyes and I stared back into the dark brown color of his eyes, feeling absorbed. I almost spoke but didn’t, feeling myself subconsciously move in closer to the safety of his hand.

“Everything is alright. You also look amazing today. Come on, let’s go in the restaurant, I hear it’s really good.” 

I grinned and agreed and we got out of the car. He glanced to me a bit puzzled and asked “Didn’t you have a jacket?” 

I realized I didn’t and shook my head, “I must have forgotten it…” 

“If it gets late you can wear mine.” 

I nodded and grabbed his hand and he shifted his hand under mine and got a tighter grip, causing a feeling in my chest to swell in excitement. 

A redheaded lady at the front looked up with a light smile and asked “Two?” and Ki-tae nodded and we got seated. I glanced at the menu while also sneaking glances to him. He seemed a bit antsy, and I could feel his leg shake under the table, vibrating it, and I just chalked it up to possible nerves. I reached my hand under the table to grab his knee, feeling the fabric of his dress pants and his body froze and tensed under my hand. He licked his lips and took in a breath before looking at me with a light, reassuring smile. We got water to drink and while I had taken sips throughout the time waiting, he seemed to avoid touching his. 

“You should drink some water… Are you feeling well?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have you figured out what you want to eat?” 

I nodded. “Yeah, I think so. You?” 

“Mhm.” He answered. I couldn’t tell if it was the warm lighting or if he was blushing slightly and he said, “Actually, I’ll be right back, ok?” 

“Yeah, do whatever you need to.” I said sympathetically. I hoped he was feeling ok and wasn’t sick or anything. But perhaps he just needed the bathroom. I thought back to his shifting around and a smile snuck its way to my face. 

That was actually pretty cute how he squirmed around like that… Poor thing… 

I expected him to come back somewhat relaxed but he actually seemed tenser each second. I glanced under the table to see his feet crossed, one foot lightly brushing the other leg’s ankle. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? You seem nervous.” I grabbed his hand, looking at him and studying him. He was about to give a response when the waitress asked what we wanted. 

He gave a slight smile and gestured to me to order what I wanted. After we ordered and the waitress left he answered with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, just tell me about you,” 

He gripped my hand as I told him about my previous week and the things on my mind. He seemed to listen well and take occasional sips of water as he did so. I was relieved to see him drink the water again. 

_If you’re sick that’ll help you._ Good… I thought to myself. 

He seemed to take slower breaths as the afternoon went on. Our food came, and it looked and smelled great. Sure enough, it was, and he seemed to be enjoying himself, eating slowly. Neither of us spoke for a while, enjoying the time. 

His foot reached towards mine under the table and I knew I had the upper hand as I playfully grabbed his calf with my ankles and he tensed up with a stiff smile from the   
suddenness of it and his hand gripped my hand tightly. His leg tried to move to his other leg but I resisted with a smirk. He cleared his throat with a light snicker before tightening his jaw and saying, “Haha… You should give it back…” 

I smirked and leaned forward feeling the control now in my hands as he stared firmly at me. 

“Why?” I asked, wondering if he’d tell me for certain what was up with him. 

He smirked back, “Alright, keep it.” 

How stubborn.

I challenged him in some other subtle ways, enjoying the slight game I was playing with him, but by the end of the time at the restaurant he got less responsive and leg tightened between my ankles so I decided to give him mercy by letting it go and I heard him quickly snap his legs together and he rocked back and forth slightly. 

I glanced at the near empty glass of water across from him and watched his face constantly, studying every feature and slight change of expression as we talked throughout the night. He told a story that was really entertaining and I felt blessed to see the smile spread on his face and hear him laugh as he held my hand tightly, but it got cut off a bit and he tightened his jaw. He smiled to reassure me that he was fine, tilting his head a bit and tapping his fingers. 

“How about we head off soon?” 

I nodded and after we paid and headed outside, he seemed to do much worse walking than he was sitting down. He walked rather stiffly and had quite a pace to him and he pulled me along almost desperately. I saw the side of the building and pulled him toward me instead. He was surprised and he blinked a bit with his eyes widened. I had suddenly felt a determined and protective dominance come over me. He went with it and I had him against the wall. 

The streetlight nearby made his features look angular and I could see that he seemed paler, concerning me. He broadened his shoulders as he gave a breath in, appearing stronger to me, as if challenging. He glanced down to me. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, his gaze sharp on me. 

“Are you having fun?” I asked. 

He paused and then smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’m having fun.”

I gave a relaxed breath and he lowered his shoulders, as I got closer. “Good.” I brushed his hair from his forehead, for it was starting to come out of place and he glanced off a bit. I looked him in the eyes with my hand on the side of his face, and I felt him subconsciously lean towards me. I leaned toward his face and he leaned toward me as well until our lips touched and he melted into me, finally seeming to relax his body. 

I pulled him against me feeling his lower abdomen and he tensed up again and I felt his rough hands grab my face, almost tangling in my soft blue hair. He was blushing and breathing a bit heavy while I just stood in awe at him as he pulled away from me. His legs were still tight together and bounced on his foot a bit before turning on his heel and looking over to me. 

“What’s the rush?” I murmured in a daze.

 

“Let’s go to my apartment.”

“Your… Your apartment?” I muttered. 

“Yes… Just to spend a bit of time together. You don’t have to spend the night if you aren’t ready,” he added with a wink. 

I was flustered and speechless. My mind was going all over the place with possibilities. Something about him was already turning me on, who knows what could happen at his apartment. 

And after kissing him like that… 

“I…” I muttered, ready to pull away from my feelings. 

_Just say: Sorry, I think I made a move too fast there._

“I love you.” I finished. 

_What._

He grinned and his teeth shone white in the dark car. “I love you too. But be careful with moves like that…” He said with a chuckle, ruffling my hair before he buckled the seatbelt. 

He seemed to grimace and bite his lip before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his apartment. 

I stared out the window but occasionally snuck glances to him. He was squirming all over the place and I couldn’t help but smile a little. It was obvious now; he really needed the bathroom. I reached over and grabbed his hand, causing a soft smile to take over his expression and he drove the rest of the way much more calmly. 

We got out and headed out, his footsteps slow and odd while my heels clacked behind him up the stairs. The lights brought out his nervous expression and he wrapped his jacket around me and I felt the heavy warm silkiness on my shoulders, and now his white dress shirt nearly glowed in the night. With each step he seemed more uncomfortable with his lips tightened. I held his hand and he almost jolted back. 

“What are you nervous about?” I asked. He paused as he turned at the top of the steps, holding my hand close to him before kissing it, looking into my eyes. 

“Everything, if you want the truth.” He said softly, his answer and low voice sent a chill up my spine.

“Is that so?” I murmured. 

“Eung…” He muttered with a nod. 

I nodded and walked up to him. 

“Well, let’s go.” 

He kept holding my hand as we walked to the room of the apartment. It was very neat and kept together, as I expected it to be. A cat slept lazily on the couch of the living room and he walked on towards the back and let go of my hand. He then told me I was free to come into his room. I sat on the bed and pulled the jacket from my shoulders and sat it in and around my lap. He was antsy again, not sitting still next to me. I felt his fingertips brush my hair out of my face as he combed through the strands and told me he’d be right back. 

I nodded and he got up and somewhat high-tailed it toward the bathroom, his hand occasionally gripping himself but still resisting the urge as best as possible. I heard the door close followed by some strained noise and after a bit of silence I knocked and asked him if he was alright. He opened the door looking overwhelmed. He swallowed and looked down at himself then back up at me. 

He gave a sheepish smile and said, “My zipper’s stuck.”

I gasped, “What?” 

He spoke up, “I… My… My zipper… It…” 

I shook my head and rushed toward him. “I got that! I uh, I’m going to try to help you ok?” 

He gave a timid nod and looked down and I saw a wet patch at his crotch start to form, looking shiny compared to the rest of the fabric. He winced and it stopped spreading a bit   
as I reached toward him and grabbed the smooth zipper that was now wet and warm. It was a thin plastic zipper, the pesky kind that usually tended to have problems. I couldn’t help but gap at the dampened fabric around it.

“You… How long have you been holding it? Didn’t you go to the bathroom earlier at the restaurant?” 

“It was out of order,” he said with his voice breaking. 

He looked away as the patch spread more, radiating heat and I let go of his zipper. It now spread across his thighs and thin streams began to trickle down to his knees. I looked up to him and he stared at the ceiling in distress, and I could almost feel his heart racing. Feeling curious, I reached to his thigh and touched the warm soaked fabric and he quickly swatted me away.

“Aniyo…! Don’t touch it!” He said, embarrassed and exasperated. He gave a lighthearted and confused smile at me and I grabbed his zipper again. No matter how hard I tugged, it wouldn’t budge. Somehow an instinct came over me as I saw him shift around. I just wanted him to be comfortable. I looked up at him as he blinked and looked away, and I got closer to him. 

His body trembled against mine. I could feel all it’s strength trying to resist. I let go and wrapped my arms around around his shoulders, feeling the silky softness of the dress shirt and dug my face into his neck. His hands awkwardly hovered behind my back before I felt them hold me back. 

“It’s ok.” 

He swallowed and pulled away to see me giving me a look of shock. “What?” 

“If you relax this will go faster.” 

“But I’ll…” he trailed off.

I could only look at him in sympathy. 

He looked away from me and down, and I felt his hands tense up from his palms to his fingertips. Another strong spurt rewet the fabric making it dark and glistening again before he gave in and started peeing a torrent into his clothing with soft hissing as he closed his eyes and gave a long relieved moan. His legs trembled as I simply stared at his pants getting darker with hot urine streaming down his legs and pattering loudly on the tile floor beneath me. I looked down at the puddle forming around his dress shoes and I slid my arms down so my hands now had a grip on his arms and took a few steps back

When he finally finished he seemed to be in a daze as he looked over at me. He looked like an entirely different person, all of his tense behavior had been washed away and he now just looked like he could fall asleep at any minute. 

“Do you feel better?” 

He stared down at his completely drenched pants and then back up at me, as if telling me to let me decide that. 

I hugged him close and he sighed, defeated, into my neck. 

“I’m sorry…” He muttered sincerely. 

“I didn’t think things would go this way…” He added. 

I gave a faint smile and kissed him on the cheek. 

“It’s ok.” I looked him in the eyes with a reassuring smile and he smiled back, petting my hair as I put my hand on his face. 

“I… uh… I…” 

He tilted his head at me. 

“I enjoyed it…” I finished honestly. 

He furrowed his brows. “Enjoyed it?” 

I nodded. “Yeah… it was really cute and… interesting… How you squirmed around like that and… You went… So strongly…” 

Faint color showed on his tan cheeks. “I went strongly…” He said under his breath. I bit my lip.

“You do need to get out of your clothes at some point though… Let me try again? Maybe both of us?”   
He nodded quickly, more than ready to escape the situation. 

We both had our hands on the zipper. I couldn’t help but giggle at the feel of the hot saturated fabric around it. 

“You’re so wet…”

He sighed and said “Come on…” 

“One… Two… Three!” I counted and we both tugged downward. I felt only a slight tug from our attempts. 

“Up then down this time ok ok? One… Two… Three!” 

We yanked up then down strongly and with an odd click the zipper got unstuck and unzipped, pulling the pants down a bit as well from our force showing me a bit of his lower abdomen and some of his grey boxers that now had a dark grey patch at the front.

“Ugh… Thank you,” he said, relieved. 

I swallowed, staring at the shape in his drenched boxers. “You’re welcome.” 

He leaned down, his face blocking me from my view and he smirked. I felt heat in my face as my heart sped, since I’d been caught. 

“Now, if you’re done staring, could you allow me to shower and change? I have a bit of a mess to clean up…” 

I stared back, my mouth agape with no response and nodded. He smiled and ruffled my hair and I walked out and sat outside of the door hearing the shower running and repeating the scene over and over in my head.


	2. You Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling down after the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sex™ happens.

He came back out only in sweat pants looking more comfortable and he combed his fingers through his wet hair and water droplets spill out as he did. He flicked water off his hand and told me he’d be back and he walked back to the bathroom with a mop and I wanted to comment about possibly helping him but no sound came out of my mouth.   
I peered from the door and watched him clean the floor with focus, staring at the muscles in his arms and the grip on the mop handle. The back and forth motion was almost calming. Before getting caught I retreated back to the bed and sat down. 

He came back out holding the mop and bucket and chuckled before looking over at me. “I know you were watching me.” 

I was still in disbelief about earlier. “You really uh… Wet your pants huh…”

He gave a slight inhale and looked away before looking back at me. 

“Yeah… I… I did,” he pointed at me somewhat sternly, “Don’t get used to it. It wasn’t something I was planning on doing you know.” 

I giggled. “I know. It’s just a bit hard to believe is all…”

He nodded “I’d hope it’d be hard to believe, especially since I just got rid of the evidence.” 

I smiled. “When you’re all done, come sit with me?” 

“Yeah, alright.” 

He eventually came back looking settled but somewhat off-put by how the night had gone. I decided to hug him, feeling his warm body relax against me, still somewhat warm and damp from the shower. His wet hair was starting to dry and stiffen a bit and I ran my fingers through it. 

“Ki-tae?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m really having fun, actually.” 

He sighed with a defeated smile, “Is that so.” 

“Mhm…” With that I kissed his cheek and the nerves drew attention to my bladder. I realized I actually needed to go as well but hadn’t paid attention to it. I shifted my legs and he looked at me oddly before running his fingers through my hair again. 

“That kind of fun…” he muttered. 

“Uh-I-It’s… Not… Well…” I stammered. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not in a place where I can judge you.” 

I nodded with a timid smile and leaned against him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt warmed by him, enjoying the feeling of his skin against mine. I relaxed for a while but slowly felt more and more aroused and didn’t know what to do. I got to a point where I leaned back on the bed in surrender and he came up as if to tuck me in. 

“Tired?” 

“Maybe a bit, but first… What does your mouth do?” 

He looked confused. “My mouth?” 

I nodded and lifted the skirt of my dress a bit, showing him my cotton white and pastel blue striped panties. 

“Oh… That’s what you’re thinking about?” He looked half amused, half interested.

“You deserve it for how you excited me today.” 

“Maybe I should pee myself more often…” He muttered somewhat flattered, and I felt a shiver spread through my body. He leaned over me hovering with his hands on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my legs on the sheets. 

He spoke in almost a whisper. 

“What would you like me to do for you?” My breathing softened as I felt his warm lips on my cheek then down on my neck. His firm nose brushed against my jawbone. 

“Treat me good. And gentle. Use your imagination.” I murmured. 

I don’t care about my nerves anymore. I want him.

“I’m always gentle. If you ever want me to stop something let me know.” He responded. My heart slowed and relaxed as his hands brushed against my arms and then traced down the sides of my torso. He lifted my skirt and looked at me. He brushed his hands on my panties and got a closer look at them at the foot of the bed. 

I closed my eyes, feeling him. He got to the wet spot between my legs and he purred, “What’s this…?” 

“I… You know…” I answered softly. 

“You really liked today huh…” He said softly, stroking up and down between my legs and moving his hands to my inner thighs and stroking them in toward my panties.

“May I explore?” He asked kindly, and I answered breathlessly, “Yes…” 

The next thing I knew I felt his head between my thighs and his soft breath, sending a wave of pleasure through my body and I shook. 

“Easy now…” I whispered. 

He moved to kissing gently between my legs and then he worked his strong warm tongue inward in an up and down motion slowly, causing me to shudder as I felt the dampness spread over me. He began to pick up the pace, burying into me and working wonders with his strong mouth, guarded only by the cotton of my panties.  
A stifled moan escaped me and I fumbled for words. 

“You can take them off…” I groaned, but he continued rocking in and out of me like a boat in the endless sea of my body. 

“No need…” He murmured, and began to work his tongue in slow circles.  
He paused and his dark eyes gleamed from where he lay. He leaned up from me and he licked his lips and added in a low voice, “I can still taste you through them.” 

“O-Oh?” I choked out. 

“Mmhm.” He added, his voice now quieter from focus. 

“Really going at it….” I murmured breathlessly.

“Aren’t you?” I heard, slightly muffled in response, and that’s when I noticed my thighs were tight on either side of him. 

I relaxed myself a bit more and spread my legs, and he wildly went forward even deeper, absorbed into my body as I felt his teeth just barely brush against me but then I felt my bladder twinge. 

“Ahck!” I cried out, stiffening my legs and squirming away a bit. 

He grabbed my thigh tightly by reflex and lifted his head up off of me, tilting his head. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No… I’m fine. It feels good.” 

He gave a low grown and nod and looked at my lower hips and thighs, caressing them and sending a pleasant shiver through me. My chest tightened and I shrieked inwardly in delight. He held his hands tight into my bare thighs, the dress was daintily draped over his hands, and his hands firmly slid toward my hip bone and he grabbed firmly and dove back in, emitting pleasant sounding groans and working back with his tongue in me, the hot slimy muscle untiring, making me groan and cry out in sudden bliss taking over. He lifted his head up again but kept his tongue out and on me, sliding it outward across my inner thigh. 

His entire expression had changed and was overflowing with passion. I lifted my dress further to reveal my lacey bra and I felt him travel up the center of my torso with his warm tongue and he kissed my collarbones. He got up and looked down at me, his expression was studying and his dark eyes were dedicated to me behind his lashes. He then lifted the dress the rest of the way off me and his firm arms wrapped close around me. He moved back down to my torso and traveled his tongue up between my breasts and unto my neck then murmured, “I want to taste all of you.” 

Those words sent another wave of excitement through me, and in that electric jolt my bladder sharpened it’s message one again causing me to wrap my legs around his thighs desperately. 

“Don’t be shy,” he purred, “don’t be shy.” 

“It’s not that,” I whimpered softly. 

“Are you ok?” 

With that my bladder surged again and I groaned in excitement and pain. 

“I need… I need… Please… I’m gonna…” I panted hysterically.   
He smirked and traced his hands back between my legs, slowly rubbing. 

“Shhh…” he whispered, “You’ll get there, I promise…”   
His thumb sent waves of pressure into my bladder and I winced, causing him to shush me again. 

“Pee…! I…!!” I blurted out, panicking. 

“Mmm…” He hummed lowly. 

With that, I felt a leak escape, warming my panties and thigh and trickling unto his fingers. He looked over in slight amusement. 

“No, no… Not yet,” he ordered, and I swallowed and nodded. 

He went back down between my legs and continued with his tongue even after I had leaked; swallowing everything my panties absorbed and I felt myself dampen in heat underneath his lips and pulling my breath away as well. 

“Soaked…” He murmured after pausing for a second, causing warmth to spread through my face and body.

“Deeper…” I ordered. 

“Yes miss,” he responded and burrowed deeper with his tongue, and the tingling pressure in me was growing stronger with every forward motion, keeping me on edge and not able to cum or pee in a confused flow of emotion. 

“Aghn! Good boy!” I groaned. So good. 

He then tugged my panties lightly with his teeth and took me in passionately, making my legs shake as I moaned again helplessly. I felt like I was going to burst all over him and I held back as best as I could. 

Another leak, a long one, gushed into my panties and sent rivulets of urine over his tongue and he moved his upper lip firmly over me as well.   
After swallowing what I gave him and cleaning me with his tongue, he lifted his upper body up and stared at me firmly. 

“I don’t want piss in my bed.” He said. 

The heat in my body grew even warmer at that sending a tingling feeling under my skin. It was rare for him to swear. It felt so raw, and so dirty.

“I’m sorry… But I’m going to explode!” 

“Explode in what way?” he asked, grinning, challenging.

“You… You know…” I muttered, my mouth getting dry. I tightened my legs on him again and squirmed more than I had been squirming before in desperation. I was at my limit, and 

I could feel myself going numb before warmth escaped me again, making my panties push forward from it’s force before they clung to me. 

“In that case, we continue elsewhere. You hold it for now.” 

He got up and walked over to the side of the bed that I lay at, and I felt his muscular arms sweep under my knees and back as he picked me up strongly, the sudden jolt upwards causing me to snap my legs together. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me in the tub. 

“You’re free to explode. Unless you’d rather have the toilet,” he said bluntly. 

I opened my mouth in disbelief. He wanted to see me wet myself. 

“I figure you’d be into doing it yourself if you liked seeing me do it. But I could be wrong,” he continued, wanting to be sure I was comfortable.

“H-here is fine.” I stuttered, and spread my legs for him to see. “I suppose it’s fair, since you soaked yourself in front of me.” 

With that his firm hands stroked under my jaw and chin and I shuddered before a strong wave of pressure shot through my body and my bladder spurted some urine out of me, soaking my panties and changing their color and filling the space between my thighs with warmth. 

“Go on,” he coaxed gently. “Relax…” 

I nodded and tilted my head back, loosening my body. A soft pleasant feeling overcame my body as my lungs opened whatever tightness they had, allowing cool air to enter in. The sweet and strong release sent a chill up my spine as I gasped and moaned in delight, my body fading into sweet bliss as more warmth escaped me and hissed loudly pooling between my legs before streaming down to the drain. 

I opened my eyes faintly as I felt it gushing out of me with my panties barely able to absorb anymore and I saw him watching with focus. He looked over to me with a wild expression in his eyes that caused me to blush, and he then softened his expression into one that made me melt and feel secure. He combed his fingers through my hair, calming me, as I emptied whatever was left in me and the waves of pressure started to fade. I gave a content breath of relief happily, feeling the soaking, sticky, warmth between my legs and I looked up at him.  
I decided to stand, feeling lightheaded and the urine streamed down my thighs and dripped out of my panties, pattering down on the bathtub. 

He had his hands in my hair again; pulling me forward, and I felt his warm lips on my forehead. I melted into him in that moment with a feeling like that of the sun coming out washing over me. He also began to melt out of his animalistic dominance, whimpering in joy and planting his lips strong against mine, weak to me, and I felt him smile now and again. 

“Feel better?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I sighed. 

I grinned and kissed him again and tugged his lip and he grinded forward against me, his warm skin absorbing into mine. I was starting to lose my breath and I gripped his hair, pulling his head back and he looked dazed and content to me as sudden seriousness overcame me in the midst of all the emotion. 

“I want you…” I whispered. 

He brushed his hand down my thighs and his muscular fingers grabbed my ass, with his other arm on my upper back, coaxing me into him with his arms. In response I traveled my one hand down his neck to his back and my other hand to fondle what had me curious before. 

“Trust me,” he answered, pulling my face close to him, with his fingers under my chin, “you have me.”


	3. Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ki-Tae tries a harness even with desperation

The door of Lucy’s apartment flew open and slammed against the wall with a bang, probably making the neighbors worried.   
This concern was far from Ki-tae and Lucy though. They were deep in each other’s mouths, making out against the wall, rosy and passionate.   
Since their first date, they’d had many more, and each became more intimate than the next. They were the happiest of lovers, and in this moment, time was still. All that moved was them and their rapid hearts. Ki-tae slammed his hands up on the wall on either side of Lucy, sliding close to her. In between lips and breath he huffed quietly. 

“I want so much right now. It’s killing me. Tell me what you want, I’ll do it.” 

Lucy gently sighed, a smile growing on her lips.   
“Oh? What if what I want would kill you more?” 

He got down to his knees, kissing between her breasts, down her torso, and between her thighs, making her inhale sharply. Running his hands on both of her hips, enamored by her body before him, he muttered, “Murder me.” 

She smiled and started to blush. 

“There’s something I want… You to try…” 

He stood slowly, eyeing her. “Yeah?” 

She started to stammer and looked away, giggling. “No… No maybe we shouldn’t.” 

Ki-tae held her hand, his black eyes were warm and inviting with the rooms low lighting, “You can tell me.” 

She bit her lip. “I actually have it, just in case… Follow me.” 

Ki-tae tilted his head, pondering. “So it’s an object…”

She gave a tiny giggle. “Y-yeah…” 

He stood at the doorway of her room as she rummaged through her closet haphazardly due to nerves. 

“Just so you know, I’m not sticking anything up my ass.” 

She paused and shot him a sad look, and he shot her one of concern.   
Lucy laughed at the expression he had, settling him, and reassured him, “I don’t have anything like that.” 

He smiled, still half shocked from the joke, almost in disbelief that she’d pull it. “Well, on with it. What’s in the closet?” 

She pulled out what looked like leather whips or a net and in better position he could see it was a human harness. 

His knees buckled as his chest filled with warmth. Laughter erupted from him. 

She clutched the harness close to her.  
“Wh-what?!” 

He tried to stand back up but struggled.   
“Am I a dog?! Please tell me you have a leash.” 

She gave a nervous smile, “I-I don’t…” 

He shook his head, smiling, “You missed an opportunity.” 

He wiped a tear from his eye and saw her standing with the harness, pale and shaking. 

He came close to her and wrapped her in a big hug “hey, hey, it’s alright, I’ll still try it.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe w-we shouldn’t…” 

“Honey, it’s ok, it’s ok. I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.” 

She nodded, gripping the harness tighter. He put his hand on her head and whispered a breathy “aigo…” 

She shot her hand forward for him to take the harness, and he looked at it, puzzled, trying to figure out how to put on the odd tangle of belts.   
He looked at her in concern. 

“I could…” 

“No, I’ve got it!”

After about 20 minutes of struggling (where in 8 of those minutes he had to try to keep themselves from laughing because of a moment that he got tangled and looked like a fish caught in a tuna net), he was set with the harness on him correctly. 

She smiled and bit her lip nervously… 

“What is it?” He asked with a smirk, “Do you like it?” 

“Well…” Lucy answered. “You’re… Not supposed to have clothes on underneath…” 

He playfully dropped to all fours and stared at the ground dejected. 

“No it’s ok!” Lucy interceded. 

“I thought this would be simple…” He groaned. 

“Maybe it can be…” 

He looked up. 

“If anything, this might make things more interesting.” 

“Get up.” 

“Ok, I stand. I’ll be a good dog.” 

“Hey!” Lucy said sharply, pointing at him, “none of that! I’m in control tonight…” 

He tilted his head , grinning big. 

She then had him against the wall, feeling his body through his clothes and the harness. She reached lower and began to fondle him and he softly muttered “Bark…” 

She exhaled sharply. 

“I could stop you know.” 

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re doing great,” he murmured, smiling softly. 

This encouraged her and she went back to kissing him, pressing hard against him on the wall. The leather harness restrained him and he moaned softly as she tightened the straps even more. 

“Ah - that’s tight. I don’t know if I can breathe…” 

“Can you?” She asked with a smile.

A gravelly moan drifted from his lips and he closed his eyes. The weight of her body and the restrain of the harness was putting constant pressure on his manhood, and it was practically twitching beneath the warmth of her lower body.

She caressed it between her hips, gently stroking as she moved her body gently against him, keeping him pinned in place. His heart sped when a particularly rough grind hit his bladder. His member twitched at this and a chill went up his spine. He couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or if his lust had blocked out his need for the past few hours. Regardless, the need was here and it was strong. 

“Babe…” He whispered, as she was kissing his neck. “Babe… Ack- babe-babe-babe-babe…” He grumbled, tears in his eyes. 

“What is it, dear?” 

He inwardly groaned, he didn’t want it to stop, but he knew if this kept up, he could soak himself, and her. His plea was stuck in his tension.

“I… Bathroom.. Need it…” 

She stopped what she was doing and stared down at his black denim pants beneath the leather. She quickly pulled his dress shirt from beneath his belt. 

“How bad?” 

“Why did you pull my shirt out?” 

“How bad?” 

He thought about it. “Bad…” 

“Honey… Do you think… You can hold it? After I’m done with this we can move on to more… you know… Freeing things.” 

That was all the motivation he needed. 

“Yeah. If it gets bad again though, I want to get out of this.” 

She nodded, smiling. 

She resumed what she was doing, this time with him on the bed on his back, and her on top of him. 

His belt cut into him and the pressure of holding it was agony, but it was also as intense as the sexual pressure he had, and he was neck deep in adrenaline. He couldn’t tell what build up in him would give in at this point, and this odd helplessness to her brought out a rabid lust in him.  
In her next kiss he grabbed her tight and slammed her body against his. She responded by quickly spreading her legs further on top of him and ground herself further down into his crotch and the pressure and where it hit the bladder was so intense that a little bit of hot urine spurt out of him, making a loud helpless moan escape him and he held her face against his for dear life, shaking and making out intensely. She pulled his head back and his eyes were lustful and begging, his mouth open and panting heavily. 

“I leaked.” He managed to confess, breathily.

A feathery feeling shot through her spine and coursed through her body. 

“Did you?” She asked with a grin, feeling his lower body give the faintest twitch.

“Get me out, ” He muttered.

He shot upright, grabbing himself tight and he panicked, snapping out of his haze. 

“G-get me out of this! Or I’ll piss all over your bed!”

She soon snapped out of it too. 

“Alright! I got it! Stand.” 

He got off the bed but remained doubled over. 

“Come on…” 

He grit his teeth and straightened up with his legs stiff together. 

“Oh dear…” She muttered. 

“Hm?” He asked, squirming. 

“You’ve got it bad…” 

“Y-yeah no kidding now come on!” He pleaded.

“Ok!” She answered quickly, and brought him to the bathroom and began to struggle to undo the belts. 

Despite her shaky hands, she managed to get each belt undone rather quickly. Then she got to the last belts. The ones that were tightly around and between his legs. 

He backed up and got into the tub to pull back. “I’ll try to get these… I can trust my own hands to not make me… You know…” 

She smiled. 

He fumbled with the belt between his leg and it only clicked and lightly rattled with no shift. He looked at her fearfully. He went to the other belts, struggling and tugging them intensely without them budging. 

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?!” 

“W-what?! No! I j-just wanted to play…” 

“Aiiish… I can’t hold it…” 

“W-well… Maybe the toilet? You could sit… And less would…” 

“Oh, no, no… Dress off.” 

“W-what?” 

He tilted his head with a smile, “please?”

She sighed with a slight smile and lifted her dress off to be in only bra and panties. 

He pulled her tight against him, and his warmth shot through her bare skin quickly. He lightly smacked her butt. “Bad girl.” 

She giggled. “C-can I-?” She tried to pry off of him and he pulled her tighter. 

One arm was on her upper back and one was on her ass, pressing her against him.

“No. I’m going to wet myself at this rate. So I’m going to make sure it’s all over you too.” He said with a mischievous grin.

She shrieked, “w-wait! No…!”

“No?” He asked, letting her go. 

Her head was spinning, she wanted this, and she wanted it bad, but not if he didn’t. 

“Y-you really don’t want to pee yourself… I-I’m not going to make you! I didn’t want you to be stuck. I’ll do your laundry if you have an accident but first we need to get you out of that!” 

“Babe.” 

“If anything we might have to cut it off, i can get a knife, just please hold still and I can- I…” 

“Babe.” 

He sighed and scoffed. As he grinned he revealed to her the issue, the belt part past the buckle, tucked in a hard to see area to prevent it from moving. He slid the harness right off like it was nothing. 

“You… You got it.” 

He nodded and she slowly started to understand what he was doing. 

“Wait.”  
“Wait.”

He started laughing again quietly.

“So you could’ve just…!”

His laughing got louder. 

“You tricked me!” 

He grabbed her arm, wanting to apologize but still giggling. 

“I knew you would give me a hard time with a full bladder. I knew it!” 

He felt the pressure hit again sharply and tightened his legs again.   
“Hah… I… So now what do you want… Harness or toilet…” 

She glanced down at the harness. 

He smiled, “I thought so…” 

She buckled the harness back unto him, looser this time, and pressed against him on the wall in rhythm until he leaked again and trembled.

He grabbed her and pulled her tight against him making another hot spurt of urine come out, and the tingling sensation in his bladder got stronger and stronger as he gave a relieved moan and let everything flood out of him. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed with a sigh as warm liquid poured out of him, coursing down his legs and between her legs, puddling in the bathtub beneath them, and it filled every crevasse of his clothes and excited Lucy, her heartbeat fluttering. 

She pulled her head from where she rested it and gazed at him. He was blushing, and she was blushing, and then he smiled. 

“Woah,” she muttered. 

He nodded and tilted his head back, eyes closed, letting his heart slow some.

“And you don’t even like wetting yourself.” She added. 

He grinned. “I saw how much you liked it when it happened on that one date.” 

She stared down at their soaked lower halves. “…Still… You…” 

“Not another word…” He said, softly smiling. 

“But really, you don’t have to-” 

“No. Really. Can we please stop talking and change I’m getting cold.” 

“Oh! Yeah, of course! I’m sorry!” She quickly started undoing the harness and slid it off him. 

“Did you get the use of it that you wanted?” 

“Is that a question?” She replied with a smirk. 

He held her hand and kissed her forehead. “So are we still going to do… Freeing things?” 

She smiled and turned around, running warm water for a shower. 

“Hey…” 

The water thundered louder and she pulled the part on the faucet to make the shower run. He stood there, looking exasperated and getting soaked in his dress shirt and pants, and she turned to him, with a teasing smile in her flattering bra and panties. 

“Hey!..” He groaned. 

She laughed and said “Hey. What are you doing? Start undressing will you?” 

He swallowed and nodded, realizing what she meant and quickly started unbuttoning his shirt, “y-yes…”


	4. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try a collar

It was nighttime, and Ki-Tae glanced over at Lucy, who was laying happily on her bed. He smiled and cuddled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hazily started brushing his arm back and forth with her fingertips, staring at the ceiling. 

“You ok? You’re staring at nothing.” Ki-Tae asked. 

Lucy smiled and faint color showed on her face. “Yeah… yeah I just… Had a dumb thought.” 

Ki-Tae nodded. “I can’t relate to that.” 

Lucy huffed with a laugh and swatted his shoulder. Ki-Tae grinned. 

“Do you want to… I don’t know… Play around?” Lucy asked. 

Ki-Tae gave a curious smile, “Play around how?” 

Lucy sat up, looking away and covered her mouth. Between her fingers she said “That harness is still in the closet…” 

Ki-Tae fought the urge to laugh and said “So it is…” 

“I think you’ll like the other thing I got.” 

She got up and walked to her closet. 

“I should start checking that closet cause you’re starting to scare me.” He called to her. 

She nervously opened the door, pulling out a collar and leash.   
Ki-Tae had to try even harder not to laugh and covered his mouth with the back of his clenched hand, turning away. 

“Alright. Alright. I’ll be your dog.” Ki-Tae said with a giggle. 

Lucy smiled nervously. “We don’t have t-” 

“Do it.” 

She adjusted the collar on him and hooked the leash as well. He grinned, entertained. 

He tried to walk forward and she tugged him back. “Hey!” 

“You’ll have to be obedient as my dog” Lucy reminded him. 

Ki-Tae sighed. “Aiiishh… The collar chokes a bit.” 

Lucy winced half smiling. “Sorry.” 

Ki-Tae got an entertained idea. He grabbed the collar on his neck so it wouldn’t hurt him and ran forward, making the leash almost shoot out of Lucy’s hand and she shrieked, running after him. 

Ki-Tae laughed amused as Lucy was wide-eyed. 

“My dog used to do that to me all the time when I was growing up.” He laughed. 

It was Lucy’s turn to smirk. 

“Oh? Then why don’t we go for a walk?” 

Ki-Tae swallowed. “Uh, ok…” 

She walked over to the door leaving the apartment. 

“Wh-What?!” 

“What?” She asked, pretending to be confused. 

Ki-Tae suddenly got nervous and brushed his fingers through his black hair. “I can’t go outside like this…” 

She glanced him up and down, “Sure you can.” 

Ki-Tae gulped. She got close to him to comfort him. 

“It’s the dead of night, no one will see us. And if there’s any sign of someone else, we’ll book it.” 

Ki-Tae nodded and swallowed. “Ok.” 

They head out the door. It was actually a pretty fun walk. The only difference between a normal walk with him and this was the leash, which she’d tug now and then to get his attention. To make her laugh when he saw a squirrel he barked at it, making her almost let go of the leash from laughing. 

“Are you getting used to this?” 

“I didn’t think I would, but I am. I think I get it.” Lucy smiled, unable to believe how well he’s gotten along with everything she’s introduced to him, even when he doesn’t initially like some things he’d still tried them out for her. 

Later after some fun he started walking a little more stiffly - nervously. An urge to pee that had started during the walk was getting stronger now. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked. A cold sweat broke out on his back, knowing Lucy. 

“N-nothing.” 

She smirked at him tugging his leash. “Come on, be a good boy…” 

For some reason a chill went down his spine at that. He was so distracted he almost forgot he was her dog. The tingling in his bladder got stronger as she spun him around. She looked him in the eyes. “What is it?” She asked. 

He blushed. She blushed. 

“M-Maybe we should go back to the apartment…” 

“Why? Do you feel sick? Hungry?” 

He shook his head. He knew he shouldn’t tell her because of what she liked but for some reason he wanted her to take advantage of it. 

“I have to pee.” 

An entertained sigh came out of Lucy’s lips. 

“Well why didn’t you say so? Let’s go.” 

W-what? Ki-Tae thought. Usually she’d make me wait a little longer or tease me. This is a nice change of pace but still… 

She walked ahead of him, hurrying his stiff and nervous walking. She turned around and stopped smiling at him.   
“Here you go.” 

He looked down and saw a fire hydrant. He almost choked. She couldn’t be serious. 

“Wh…” Was all he had. 

“Go.” She purred. Her saying “Go” almost made him obey but when he looked at the fire hydrant it almost made the liquid retreat back into him. 

“You can’t be serious.” He muttered. 

“Of course i’m serious.” She said, looking at him like this was normal. “We can’t have any accidents back at the house.” 

He bit his tongue at that, remembering some other encounters, and just how far was she into this role-play? Was this her plan all along? 

“Ok… But don’t look. Please.” 

She blushed and nodded, turning around while he undid the zipper of his pants. She kept a look out for him as he nervously stood there with his member in his hand. He couldn’t. He’d only ever done this in a toilet. And he was in public. Lucy would hear him. He blushed. 

How many other embarrassing things had she seen though? He knew he could trust her. He sighed and some urine came out of him, sending a pleasant chill down his spine. Lucy blushed as she heard the stream hit the hydrant but then her heart sunk before beating rapidly. A friend of his was walking down the sidewalk parallel to them. 

“Stop.” 

WHAT?! 

“Wh-what do you mean stop? I just started?” 

“Your friend is here. Stop. We have to run. Now.” He saw him in the distance and choked, quickly zipping up. But he couldn’t stop peeing for the life of him and tears formed in his eyes as he felt his boxers grow warm. 

“Come on!” He noticed she unclipped the leash and they both bolted. The running helped distract him and keep some of the urine in as they ran quickly back to the apartment. 

He thundered up the stairs in front of her and she quickly unlocked the door, slamming it behind him and he slammed his back against it breathing heavily. His bladder gave in from all the activity and his heart thundered and his legs shook as he emptied the rest of what he had right into his jeans, warming him and spreading a patch down to his knees. He gave shaky breaths, warm and red faced with a slight sweat on the back of his neck. 

“Did he see us?” He choked out. 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She walked up to him and undid his collar, looking at the embarrassment on his face. She looked down at the shiny dark patch that dripped from his jeans unto the wood floor. 

“Oh… Oh honey… I’m sorry-” 

Teary-eyed, he grabbed her face and kissed her. 

She weakened at his grip, kissing him back and grabbing his hair. 

She looked at him after he let go and tears were streaming down his face. 

When he could finally gather words he shakily spoke. 

“Growing up, everything I did was perfect…. I had to be the man of the house… The man of the company… I had to be strong and collected.” He breathed a bit, looking away and looking back at her. 

“ _Never. Never in a million years_ would I be on a _dog leash._ And never would I be _peeing in my pants_ like some little kid. I’d never do things that were so humiliating.” He added. 

Her heart twinged and she looked at him concerned. 

“I’m crazy. You’ve made me crazy.” He choked out, and then he laughed. 

She was teary eyed. 

“So why… Why do I love it so much…?” He asked, kissing her again. After they let go he sunk down to his knees. 

She squatted down in front of him with her hand on his cheek, he looked at her with glassy eyes. 

“We can go to being a normal couple, Ki-Tae…” She said sincerely, with her hand on his cheek.   
“We don’t have to do any of this wild stuff. I’ll let you dominate me. We’ll have vanilla experiences. It’s ok.” 

He looked at her with a smirk and glanced off. 

“Are you kidding? I never knew how sick I was of normal until you came into my life. I love this. It’s like a roller coaster. It’s an adrenaline rush.” 

She gave a gentle smile. 

“I guess I just need to get a little more used to it…”   
He casually gave her a light kiss on the lips, smiling at her sincerely. 

“I’m ok,” he assured her. 

He laughed and got close to her ear, giggling he whispered,“To be honest, I probably could have held it a little longer.” 

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. He sighed with a light chuckle. 

“So it’s ok that you do this,” he clarified, nervously smiling at the ground. She got up and lifted him to his feet. 

“Why don’t you shower and change, and we can make something to eat? I can make your favorite…” 

Ki-Tae smiled and nodded. “Sure. But… I think I want your favorite.” 

With that he kissed her forehead, and walked off to the bathroom.


End file.
